Scandal at Waverly Place
by thefanficwriter
Summary: A free-verse narrative poem about Justin and Alex Russo. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


**A/N:** WoWP is not mine. If it did it wouldn't even exist in the first place. And as for you guys, this is just me poking fun at this infamous incestuous couple. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Scandal at Waverly Place**

There once were two wizards,  
Alex and Justin were their names.  
Justin was the family's brains,  
While Alex was one who can never be tamed.

These two siblings—they'd always fight, banter, snicker, and brawl  
These two sibling wizards—they were unstoppable  
They'd fight, banter, brawl and snicker through it all!  
But underneath all of it—underneath all the fighting, the bantering, and brawling,  
Lies one secret that no other one but the two of them knew  
It was one deadly secret—and that was their lust for each other!

One night, while they were alone in their residency at Waverly  
In the brainiac's mind came an epiphany!  
He said to his sister as she stepped out of the shower,  
"Sister dear, why don't we get together and retire to your bedroom since Mom and Dad are not here?"  
The girl, still wrapped in a towel and surrounded by steam from the bathroom, smiled at the idea  
And as the brainiac watched her, his arousal grew stronger and stronger  
And shortly after, came along a boner.  
"We need not retire to my bedroom, brother dear, for that will take too much time.  
Why don't we just do it here? It's the perfect place to fuck. After all, I'm practically naked, am I not?"  
The braniac smirked. His sister was right.

So, not wanting to waste any time, he attacked her right then and there,  
sending her back to the bathroom where she was before.  
Quickly, anxiously, hungrily,  
He ripped the towel from her body, revealing her sexy curves  
And she, the sister, did the same.  
She then got on her knees and got his rod, stroking his manhood  
Just then, a groan came from his lips before he could even stop it—  
She had just taken him into her mouth!  
Suck, suck, suck, she goes at his rod  
Oh, how good she is at this! How wonderful!

Finally when he is no longer able to hold his desire  
He pinned her to the floor and took her lips to his mouth—  
But no, not the ones upon her face, but the lips, those moist lips between her legs!  
So suck, suck, suck, the boy went hungrily  
Slurp, slurp, slurp, he did to the juices of her pussy!

It wasn't long after they could no longer take it—  
It wasn't long until he was finally inside her.  
It wasn't long until finally, they'd  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, against the wall!  
Bang, bang, bang, by the sink, by the door!  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, all over the floor!  
Oh, how good it felt—how so very wonderful!

A few weeks later, she had to bring him the news—  
It was now or never, he had to know—  
One way or another!  
So she knocked on his bedroom door, and he let her in  
"So Alex, sister dear," said he, "you're here to fuck again?"  
"Be serious, brother!" scolds the girl, "For I am here to tell you important news—  
I've fallen pregnant, you see, and it is your child that rests inside of me."  
She cried, not being able to hold it any longer. What was a young girl to do—  
She's just fallen pregnant with her sibling's child!  
"Fear not, sister dear, for I shall not leave you alone!  
I shall raise this child with you, and love you like I always have!"  
"You mean that," asks the girl through her tears.  
"Of course I do! Why won't I?"  
She pulls him into an embrace—  
Little does she know, he only wants her for the sex.  
Who can blame the boy, anyway? She was quite good at it after all.

Nine months later, on one fateful night,  
Came the day they had been waiting for—  
Their child was to be born!  
So in pain, the young girl struggled  
As her offspring also did  
To come out of her womb  
To come out of her pussy!  
And after long hours of agony, their child was finally revealed!  
A boy, as it happened to turn out, but the midwife screamed in terror—  
"A MONSTER!" cried the midwife "YOU'VE GIVEN BIRTH TO A MONSTER!"

The brother, he took a look at his said son—  
It beautiful black hair, but its face—it had three eyes!  
And that was only the beginning, for its nose and mouth were deformed as well  
Instead of having one of a human's, it resembled that of a rat!  
Complete with whiskers too!  
And its arms—oh, it had two, just as a regular child  
But its hands—oh, they were horrible!  
They were fat and bulky, with none but three fingers and immensely hideous nails!  
It seems that that wasn't the end, for it also had feet—  
Four feet, in fact, two on each leg!  
The baby—his offspring—let out a cry  
A shrill cry it was—a sound resembling to that of a squeaking banshee

The brother winced and grimaced—  
What was this _thing_? Surely this wasn't the result of their so-called love-making, was it?  
No—it had to be someone else's child! It can't be his—it can't be!  
"You harlot," he growled at his sister as he glared, "that _thing_ is not my child!"  
"What are you talking about?" countered his sister, "of course it is!"  
"No—no it isn't! It can't be" he argued. "You whore!"  
"Justin, you're the only one I've ever been with!" cried the girl,  
"You're the only one I've ever fucked!  
You're the only one whose dick I've ever sucked!  
Please, brother dear, don't leave me!"  
"Don't you ever call me that! You don't deserve me!"  
And with that, the brother—he stormed out of the room leaving his sister in tears.

And from around the corner, as he watched the brother storm out in fury,  
Another wizard by the name of Max Russo—a brother of the two  
—Shook his head in disbelief and sighed.  
"That's what you get for having sex with your sister," he said quietly to his older brother,  
Even though he couldn't hear him  
"And I thought these kinds of things only happened in the South!"  
He laughed at the thought of his two older siblings.  
"I guess we have our own incestuous couple here,  
Our own scandal, right here at Waverly Place."

The End

* * *

So what do you think? Was it horrible? Come on, flame it! You know you want to...

Well, it's better than me writing this:

Once upon a time in Waverly Place,  
There were two wizards by the name of Justin and Alex Russo.  
They were siblings.  
Then Justin got horny, and so did Alex  
So Justin said, "Alex, let's fuck. I'm horny!"  
And Alex said, "Me Too! Good idea!"  
Then they had sex. It was awesome.  
Then they had a baby. It was deformed and ugly with three eyes, two feet on each leg, and the like.  
Then their little brother Max made fun of them.

The End.


End file.
